Fairytales and Happy Endings
by Shalan the Magnificent
Summary: AU It was supposed to mean nothing… but it ended up meaning the world. Now they have to learn to overcome their differences and to love each other… or lose their fairy tale ending forever. IchiRuki
1. Something Begins

**Title: **Fairytales and Happy Endings

**Summary: **AU It was supposed to mean nothing… but it ended up meaning the world. Now they have to learn to overcome their differences and to love each other… or lose their fairy tale ending forever. IchiRuki

**Shalan's Say:**Hello… it's Shalan… again… my 43rd sin… another story… brace yourself…

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Bleach

**Chapter: **Something Begins

&&&

She ran through the crowds of people, spinning, dodging through the hundreds of students on the campus. A cold wind picked up and her long black hair whipped up into the air as her red cheeks burned in the icy air. She stumbled and caught her balance, continuing through the crowd. _Hospital Hill…_ She stumbled again then slipped on a patch of ice. She had to get to Hospital Hill before he left. _Before he left._ Her heavy messenger bag nearly dragged on the ground as she panted in the cold air. Her stomach turned and the nausea set in again.

"EXCUSE ME!" She shouted as she plowed through a crowd of people on the street corner. _'Please… please dear __god… keep__ him there…'_ she pleaded with the sky above him. She felt her stomach turn again. "And please let me make it…"

"Yeah… I'll have a good Christmas… you too…" Ichigo nodded to his resident as he packed up his bag. The med major walked out of the class room, lugging his backpack over one shoulder. He hummed lightly under his breath as he opened the door into the cold air.

"ICHIGO!" He heard her voice in his mind and he swung around just as she skid to a stop on the cement. "I need to talk to you…" she panted, her cheeks rosy with cold December air.

"Rukia?" he lifted an eyebrow. She nodded. "It's been a month… how… are you?" He smiled.

"I'mpregnantandI'mbeingevicted…" she panted, her throat throbbing from the cold air.

"In plain English?" He squinted in the bright sunlight.

"I'mpregnantandI'mbeingevicted…" the same jumbled mess spilled off her lips.

"Slow down…" he reached out to her.

"I'M PREGNANT AND I'M BEING EVICTED!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and all the students around them stopped and stared. He stared as well, his eyes like dinner plates. He gripped her arm gently and pulled her off.

"C'mon… we're going to talk about this…" he muttered and stopped on the street corner, taking her messenger bag from her. "Let me carry this…" he walked off across the street and she walked along side him.

As he sat down across from her at Panera she stared at her hands in her lap. He licked his lips and tried to focus, his breathing shaking in his chest. His spiky orange hair was a little longer than it had been before. It fell back into place as he dragged his fingers through his hair. "So… you're…" she nodded. "How fa… never mind…" they both stared at their hands. "You're being evicted…" Ichigo sighed and looked up.

"I guess so…" Rukia chewed her lip for a moment as she twisted her shirt around her finger.

"You could move in with me…" he looked out the window. "That is… if you are pregnant…" he looked over at her. She stared at him. She wasn't expecting him to be so understanding…

"I am…" she twiddled her thumbs and he sighed, dragging his fingers through his hair as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Don't worry about this… we'll work something out…" Ichigo chewed on the inside of his lip.

That was how it began… she wasn't quite sure if it was a good thing or not… but suddenly… somehow… the one night stand had turned into something… more…

&&&

Do you want more? LEAVE ME A REVIEW THEN!

Shalan


	2. Trouble

**Chapter: **Trouble

**Shalan's Say:** I've lost chapter 32 of somewhere so in the meantime here's the next chapter of Fairytales.

&&&

**First Trimester: Month Two**

She walked across the hallway with an impatient sigh, in her arms was a pile of books. Ichigo watched as she paced from one room to another, picking things up and setting them down.

"Why don't you just sit down Rukia?" He suggested hopefully from the living room. She walked past again and he rolled his eyes, going back to the book he was reading. She had moved in only a week before and had finally finished unpacking most of her boxes, however she had discovered that there was very little room for both of their things.

"Where do I put these?" She walked in with a set of pots and pans. Ichigo looked up and stared at her blankly for a moment.

"In the kitchen…" he lifted an eyebrow as she trotted off for the kitchen. The duplex that they were currently living in left something to be desired… even if that was more storage space… He watched her disappear behind the bar and clang around for a few minutes… then reemerge and walk back off down the hallway… she couldn't sit still?

"Rukia do you think you could to me a favor?" Her head rounded the corner of the wall to look at him and he lifted his eyebrows. "Would you relax?" She stared in return then disappeared again. "Of course not…" he shook his head and looked back at the book. For the next thirty minutes the carrot top attempted to ignore her constant movement, however by the time 1:30 reared its ugly head he had had enough. "I'm going out!" He called only to hear a muffled reply. He yanked on his jacket and walked out of the house, breathing in a deep gulp of fresh winter air.

"Female problems?" Ichigo looked over at Uryu who stood at the door next to him with his arms folded.

"Yeah…" The orange haired man looked down and zipped his jacket. "Wanna go for a run?" Ichigo looked back over. It seemed his best friend knew him better than he thought for the raven haired man wore jogging pants and a Columbia fleece jacket. Uryu smiled helpfully and walked over.

"Hey, just stick this out… if it doesn't work then… you know… you can always share custody…" Uryu pulled out his ear muffs and clapped them on. Ichigo crammed his head into a black beanie and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and maybe you can adopt it…" The banter continued as they two set off at a canter, up the street and around the corner. Ichigo laughed as the rounded another corner, it was good to laugh again. So many things had happened in the past few months to dim his spirits but running with his best friend again seemed to cheer him up.

"So how long have we known each other?" Ichigo questioned as they ran across the Broadway bridge.

"Let's see… this year makes… 18 years… is that a long time?" Uryu replied as they turned around, heading down another street.

"I guess… so if we can be friends for that long why can't I find a relationship that lasts even half of that?" Ichigo posited as they jogged down another hill.

"Because you're a hopeless bastard…" Uryu chuckled and Ichigo hit him upside the head. The further they jogged, the more they talked, the more Ichigo found himself wondering about her and how she was doing… he had never considered that this might be hard for her as well… he closed his eyes and Uryu smiled. "She really is something…" Ichigo nodded in agreement… maybe she wasn't so bad… even if a little restless.

**First Trimester: Month Three**

"Ichigo…" He looked up as she sat down next to him. She was bundled up, her cheeks scarlet from the icy October air. Her shiny raven hair was pulled back from her face in a messy ponytail and her ears were like matching tomatoes to her nose. "I brought you lunch." It never occurred to him to ask how she had gotten into the employee break room as she pulled out a traditional box lunch.

"Thank you…" he blinked as she pulled off her parka and draped it over the back of the chair. "How did you…"

"I'm friends with one of the doctors…" she smiled as he lifted the top off of the box. It smelled delicious… like the ones his mother used to make for him.

"I see… so is this what you've been doing all day?" He blinked at her.

"Nope. I went shopping for groceries and I picked out paint for the baby's room… oh and I picked up some new books from Barnes and Noble…" she watched him eat as she continued to talk and for a moment… their eyes met… in that moment they both knew that this was where they were supposed to be… nowhere else… just sitting next to each other in the hospital, talking like an actual couple… and neither would rather be in any other place.

"Thanks for lunch…" they stood in front of the hospital's sliding doors. She nodded with a smile. "You didn't have to come and bring it…"

"I wanted to… I'll see you when you get home…" she grinned and walked out the doors. He watched her go with a soft smile. At least they were trying.

&&&

By the time he got home that night she was sound asleep on the couch. The TV was turned to TV land and The Crosby Show was playing. As he listened to the laugh track and snickered as soup dripped off of Bill Crosby's face he turned it off. With careful hands he lifted her from the couch and carried her into the spare bedroom.

"Good night Rukia…" he whispered and kissed her forehead tenderly as he pulled her blankets up around her shoulder. He let his fingers linger on her cheek, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Yeah she's sound asleep…" Ichigo smiled as he leaned back in his bed, his cell phone pressed to his ear. "Yeah… she seems to be doing alright… she brought me lunch today."

"Cute… see this is why you should get married…" Kazumi smiled into the phone. The beautiful red haired woman leaned back in her chair, checking the time on her watch.

"Kazumi I've told you before… we're not getting married…" he turned off the television and sighed. "Marriage is for you and Uryu…" he shrugged.

"Alright, alright… but remember… don't fall for her…" Kazumi stood up. "You better go to sleep, you have an early shift in the morning."

"See you tomorrow…" he tossed his phone across the room and closed his eyes, tucking his arm under his pillow.

**Second Trimester: Month Four**

Thanksgiving day. Man she hated Thanksgiving. Rukia pulled the turkey out of the oven with Ichigo's help and slid it onto the counter. "Thanks Ichigo…" she smiled and he nodded.

"Ichigo!" He swung around and opened his arms as his sister pummeled into him. "GOOD MORNING!"

"Good morning Yuzu…" he grinned and gave her a squeeze. The 23 year old bore a head of brilliant orange hair reminiscent of her brother's and a grin the size of Mount Vesuvius.

"Morning Rukia!" Yuzu trotted over and Rukia smiled as the orange haired girl embraced her. The semi-jealous pregnant woman stared as the teen reached up and pulled out a bowl. Her taut stomach stretched as she reached, exposed from beneath her tight camisole. Her sweat pants were baggy and rolled once, an outfit Rukia often wore… before she had gotten pregnant.

"Don't touch Thanksgiving dinner Karin!" Rukia called over Yuzu's chatter as Karin made to dip her finger in the mashed potatoes.

"Man, you sure are a mom Rukia…" The sisters had taken to their brother's roommate immediately… to say nothing less of their father.

"RUKIA!" The petite brunette was suddenly engulfed in a bear hug as Ichigo was shoved into the fridge head first. "How is the mother of my grandchild?" Isshin crooned and Rukia replied into his chest.

"Ichigo?" Yuzu questioned as she noticed his lower half sticking out of the fridge. He grumbled something from near the orange juice and she giggled.

"There are too many people in this kitchen…" he hissed. "Well there's the milk I was looking for…" he turned his head towards the carton. "DAD! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE WAY!"

Rukia looked around the table at the many people gathered, a bright smile on her face… she had never been at a Thanksgiving celebration quite like this one. Usually it was just she and her brother… but this time… there were more people at this one table in this one little house than she had ever imagined possible. Ichigo sat to her left, arguing through his turkey and stuffing with his father across the table about the latest football scores, Karin and Yuzu were deep in conversation about a boy that Yuzu was dating, or had a crush on or something of the sort, Kazumi was chiding a choking Uryu on chewing before he swallowed, Orihime Inoue sat next to her, leaning into to talk to Karin and Yuzu and Ichigo's cousin, Kon was leaning in to look down Kazumi's blouse… all in all it was a rather humorous table… especially when, from time to time, Uryu would catapult marshmallows in Kon's direction.

Rukia waved goodbye, finally, to her guests… of course excluding Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin who were leaving on the first of the month… much to her dismay. By the time Isshin, Yuzu and Karin were leaving Rukia had grown used to their presence, however she was glad they had left.

"They're coming back?" She looked up at the carrot top who was standing behind her.

"DECEMBER 20th!" Karin called as they drove away. Ichigo waved at them.

"Why?" Rukia groaned and leaned against him.

"My sentiments exactly…" he wrapped his arms around her.

"We're not having Christmas in this house…" she stated plainly… Ichigo looked down at her.

"We're not?"

"No."

&&&

CHAPTER THREE WILL BE POSTED SOMETIME SOON! Please don't be mad at me I have severe writer's block on most of my stories… but I did give you two updates… therefore I love you… plus I have two new classes… sobsob give me reviews and I'll update ASAP

Shalan


End file.
